Dangerous Games
by ash005
Summary: When a deadly “fog” sets in, the Clans must find a way to overcome it. StarClan has foretold that a young cat, the color of the night, and the personality of a fawn will rise up, and take her place. But how will the prophecy play out?
1. DG Allegiances

Allegiances-

**HawkClan**

Leader-Hawkstar(Tan She-cat with black dapples and ice blue eyes)

Deputy-Tallsky(Tall, orange tom with yellow eyes)

Apprentice-Sagepaw

Medicine cat-Fadingwhisper(Dark gray she-cat with black patches and dark brown eyes)

Apprentice-Ripplepaw

**Warriors-**

Stormflash-(Gray tabby tom with dark green eyes)

Apprentice-Antpaw

Oceanflight-(Yellow tom with a black ears and tail, green eyes)

Apprentice-Fawnpaw

**Apprentices-**

Fawnpaw-(Solid black she-cat with white rings around her eyes)

Ripplepaw-(Gray she-cat with light blue eyes)

Antpaw-(Fluffy brown tom with amber eyes)

Sagepaw-(White tom with pine-green eyes)

** Queens-**

Deerleap-(Beautiful brown she-cat with soft fur and yellow eyes). Currently nursing Oceanflight's kit, Lightningkit(Brown tom-kit with blazing yellow eyes.)

** Elders-**

Krestelflight-(Small ginger tom with soft brown eyes)

Lichenspark-(Lilac she-cat with cream undertones and bright green eyes.)

**BreezeClan **

Leader-Meadowstar(Red tabby she-cat with sky blue eyes, and paler belly and face)

Deputy-Blackhawk(Black tom with a white-ish hue and blue eyes.)

Medicine cat-Greenheather(Pale Gray she-cat with faded tabby marks and light green eyes.)

**Warriors-**

Mossyglow (Long haired , white she-cat with ginger patches and green eyes) Apprentice:Flowerpaw

Dragonflygaze(Light gray tom with with white markings above eyes and paws with bright blue eyes)

Berryface(Sand colored tom with brown flecks and white mask over face with brown eyes.)

Darktooth(Dark gray tom with yellow eyes and ginger paws.) Apprentice:Ferretpaw

**Apprentices-**

Ferretpaw (Long haired cream tom with brown eyes.)

Flowerpaw(Short haired cream colored tabby she-cat with green eyes.)

**Queens-**

None

**Elders-**

Longspirit(A very old t with gray fur and a gray fringed muzzle and amber eyes. Completely blind.)

Whitefur(Huge white tom with one black paw and golden eyes.)

**DeathClan**-

Leader:Sandstar(Was Sandpelt)(Skinny, lithe orange tabby tom with green eyes that have yellow speckles.)

Deputy:Sootclaw(Lean ginger ticked she-cat with black paws and amber eyes) Apprentice:Fernpaw

Medicine cat:Adderdust(Long haired she-cat with dark brown fur and and fiery yellow eyes.) Apprentice:Lizardpaw

**Warriors-**

Jaggedfang(Dark gray tom with a fluffy black tail, black specks, and pale blue eyes.) Apprentice:Brownpaw

Petalcloud(A sweet, cream she-cat with light brown paws and green eyes.)

Wildheart(An ambitious tom with shiny white fur and blue eyes. Deaf, but can read lips.)

**Apprentices-**

Lizardpaw(A hairless she-cat with golden eyes. Was rescued from the stream.)

Fernpaw(Bright orange tom with a white under belly and striking green eyes.)

Brownpaw(Tiny brown tom with a black striped tail and hazel eyes.)

**Queens-**

Sweetwillow(Gentle calico she-cat with gray/silver eyes. Currently nursing Jaggedfang's kits.(Redkit, a pretty calico she-kit with amber eyes. Echokit, a gray tabby tom-kit with white spots on his face and amber eyes.)

**Elders-**

Birdeye(Grumpy blue tom with harsh green eyes.)

Lynxclaw(A tan speckled tom with a pelt that resembles that of a lynx, brown eyes.)

**Just a quick note. HawkClan lives in a spacious forest with a roomy forest floor. BreezeClan lives in an open field with gently rolling hills. And DeathClan lives in a dense pine forest where the branches block out most sunlight. They still believe in StarClan, but it is not the OG StarClan. Like in the books, their StarClan has to travel the sky if they move. Hope you enjoy!**


	2. DG ch1

Prologue

"Can you be sure? Dawnstar, I need you to understand that my Clan is going through rough times with leaf-bare in our wake. It is already chilly and prey is scarce. We're lucky that none of the Clans have the stream on their territory or else we wouldn't even have the fish to eat. Please tell me that you can prevent this." The warm den that was once cozy and safe, now radiated terror and fear. In the center stood a tan she-cat with tan fur and black spots.

"Hawkstar, my sweet daughter, I wish we could do something, but StarClan does not have power over the living. You will have to overcome this yourself." Hawkstar trembled in fear. Her Clan was her pride and joy, and she would die defending it from danger. Her blue eyes gazed longingly into those of her mother, Dawnstar. Dawnstar's pelt was glossy and tiny stars glistened beneath her fur. She must be so happy in StarClan. She's even more beautiful than I remember. Hawkstar thought to herself.

"Should I tell Fadingwhisper? Surely she would want to be told of this warning. She is HawkClan's medicine cat for StarClan's sake!" Hawkstar spat wildly. Her heart pumped with the love she had for her Clan. Dawnstar took a few pawsteps forward and rested her chin on her daughter's head. A sense of immense calmness swept through the tan she-cat like a wave crashing against the bed of a river.

"No, my dear daughter. Fadingwhisper will know in due time. Now, listen closely.A great fog will settle,and the whispers of the night will fade into darkness. That is when the gentle beast of the forest will lose its spots. Only then, will the fog dissipate, and the forest will be saved."

But what does that mean?" Hawkstar lashed her tail in confusion. Dawnstar's regal figure began to fade, and the sun slowly began to rise. Hawkstar was left in her empty den feeling empty and scared.

"What will I do now? Oh StarClan, guide my paws."

Chapter One

Dusk was closing in. Tonight was the night of the gathering. Despite attending many gatherings in previous moons, Fawnpaw couldn't help but be excited. In the center of the camp clearing, Fawnpaw was wrestling in the dirt with her friend Antpaw. The fluffy brown tom hooked his paw, claws sheathed, under her belly, flipping her over.

"Mousedung! I would've won if it weren't for my horrible footing!" The black apprentice mewled.

"You wish! You're just afraid to admit that I'm better at fighting than you." He snorted. Cats were now beginning to crowd together in the clearing. Two more apprentices trotted up and greeted Fawnpaw and Antpaw kindly.

"Hi Sagepaw! Hi Ripplepaw! Are you two coming to the gathering tonight?" Fawnpaw asked. Sagepaw's glittering green eyes fell on Fawnpaw with gentleness.

"No, Tallsky said we need to stay here and help protect the Clan just in case anything happens. Are you going?" Antpaw yelped as a small bird shot out from a tall oak tree. He quickly gathered himself and licked his chest in embarrassment.

"Yes, Antpaw and I are going. Tallsky has chosen us to go as well as Stormflash and Fadingwhisper. I guess you'll be staying back with Oceanflight?" Ripplepaw flicked her gray tail.

"I wish I could go. But Deerleap has requested that I check on Lightningkit. Poor little scrap, it isn't even leafbare yet and he already had whitecough." With that, the gray medicine cat apprentice stomped off and went into the medicine den. The snap of a twig caught Fawnpaw's attention. She turned to see Hawkstar hopping gracefully onto the Leader's Ledge. She watched as she sat, curling her tail around her spotted paws.

"Cats of HawkClan, those who are attending tonight's gathering, we shall leave at once. The water of the stream will be cold, so we should try to go before it grows any cooler." The tan leader leaped from her ledge and slowly made her way to the fern tunnel. Within a few short moments, Stormflash, Fadingwhisper, Fawnpaw, and Antpaw has gathered around near the fern tunnel. With a flick of Hawkstar's tail, the group of HawkClan cat's were off.

...

The sky glittered with bright stars. As the cats neared the Gathering Place, Fawnpaw could hear the chatter of BreezeClan and DeathClan cats. A thick log that had been blown over by a strong wind some moons ago layed straight across the stream, allowing HawkClan to cross without dirtying their paws. As Hawkstar bounded upwards, Fawnpaw leaped onto the log. She dug her claws into the wet, squishy bark in attempt to remain upright. The rest of the group quickly followed behind. As the carefully trod onto the island they called The Gathering Place, Fawnpaw looked around. Near the middle is where the warriors typically sat. She smiled as she saw Stormflash head over and begin to speak with Mossyglow, a warrior from BreezeClan with white and ginger patched fur. Her brother, Dragonflygaze, was talking to a DeathClan warrior Fawnpaw had never seen before. His pelt was solid white, and his eyes blue as the sky. She noticed that he never actually spoke a word, instead, he nodded. Two warriors, one from BreezeClan and the other from DeathClan laughed loudly at a joke that had been made.

"Come over here Fawnpaw. Let's go sit with the apprentices." Antpaw meowed. A small bush with tiny leaves shook as three apprentices tumbled around with each other. Lizardpaw, a hairless she-cat, was batting at a cream colored tom's pelt. His name was Ferretpaw. The third apprentice was one she hadn't recognized.

"Hey! More apprentices. My name is Fernpaw." The ginger tom smiled happily as he boasted.

"Nice to meet you Fernpaw, I'm Fawnpaw. And this is Antpaw." She said pointing her tail towards her brown friend. Fernpaw and Lizardpaw gave each other a worried look and ceased to "attack" Ferretpaw.

"Oh come on guys, I was nearly dead. Finish me off!" Ferretpaw yowled. Just as Antpaw was about to speak, the Clan leaders called for silence as the sat at the top of the High Boulder. The High Boulder is a huge, round rock that is large enough for at least a group of cats to sit. Meadowstar, the red tabby leader of BreezeClan stood to speak first.

"Everything is well in BreezeClan. Our apprentices are training well and prey is abundant. With leaf-bare settled and the cold winds blowing, we are thankful that StarClan has given such blessings. Sandstar, you may speak." She said , sitting down once again. The sand colored leader of DeathClan rose to his paws. His tabby fur ruffled in the chilled wind. Every cat had their eyes on him as he stood regally.

"Thank you, Meadowstar. DeathClan remains strong this season. We have named a new apprentice, Fernpaw. He was found in our territory, trying to sickle from his dead mother. We took the kit in and raised him to be a strong cat of DeathClan." Cats from each Clan began to chant loudly, celebrating Fernpaw's new name.

"Fernpaw! Fernpaw!" Fawnpaw and Antpaw chanted. The young apprentice raised his chin with pride. He'll make a wonderful warrior. I sure would hate to run into him in battle. She peeked over her shoulder and glanced swiftly at Fernpaw, then returned her attention to the leaders. "Hawkstar, you may speak." Fawnpaw stared in awe as her mighty leader rose to speak. I want to be like her one day. Maybe I'll even have my own Clan. Fawnpaw chuckled and licked her jowels. Yeah right! Like you'd ever have your own Clan Fawnpaw. She told herself.

"HawkClan is doing just fine as well. We have plenty of prey and we have a kit who is growing strong. Leaf-bare has not had an effect on my Clan, and I pray to StarClan that it will stay this way." As she finished her speech, the moon looked down upon them with great intensity. Fawnpaw couldn't help but wonder if StarClan was enjoying listening to them speak of good health and prey. "I suppose since we've all said what there is to say, shall this gathering be dismissed?" Meadowstar questioned softly. Hawkstar nodded calmly in agreement, but it seemed as if Sandstar had more to say. Fawnpaw cringed as Lizardpaw coughed loudly. I hope that's only a hair ball. She turned her attention to the thin DeathClan leader as he puffed his chest out.

"Before this gathering is dismissed, I would like to call my Medicine cat up to speak. Adderdust, please come forward." Confused whispers whispered throughout the large group of cats as Sandstar welcomed his medicine cat onto the High Boulder. Cats were pushed aside by a brown she-cat with fluffy fur as she squeezed her way onto the High Boulder.

"Thank you for welcoming me. One moon ago, I was visited by my mother, Toadclaw, in a dream. She spoke of a great fog that would bring death and sorrow with it. She never specified which Clan this fog will affect, but she said it is on its way."

"Death! I don't want to die! I've only just been made an apprentice." Fernpaw squeaked. Lizardpaw leaned into him, brushing his pelt with her own.

"Don't you worry, I won't let any cat come near you." Her voice was comforting. Fawnpaw stifled a groan as she thought of leaf-bare. The last thing they needed was danger in their coldest season.

"We appreciate your concern Sandstar. BreezeClan will keep a look out for any _fog_. I declare this gathering dismissed. BreezeClan, father yourselves and make your way off the island." Meadowstar commanded, jumping down from the boulder. The cats began to say their farewells and clumped together by Clan. Hawkstar pranced straight for her Clanmates, and directed them over the log.


	3. DG ch2

**Chapter Two**

Warm rays of glittering sunshine seeped into the fur on Fawnpaw's nose. Antpaw stirred in his nest of moss, sending smushed particles flying into the air. Despite having her eyes tightly closed, she could see the bright light of the morning sun. A low purr rumbled in the depths of her throat as she was content to dose.

"Wake up you dormouse! Tallsky wants you for dawn patrol." Goopy bits of sleep clung to her sleek, black fur as she forced her blue eyes open. Standing in the opening of the apprentice den was her mentor, Oceanflight. His dark green eyes gleamed with the freshness the new dawn brought.

"Good morning Oceanflight. I will be up and out in just a moment." She meowed, opening her mouth into a wide yawn. Shiny white teeth glinted in the light. With a curt nod, her mentor padded out into the clearing. Fawnpaw flexed her claws as she stretched and gave her shoulder a lick.

Cats were sunning themselves happily in the clearing. Deerleap and her little kit tussled playfully by the fresh-kill pile.

"Fawnpaw, watch this!" Lightningkit bunched his muscles and clumsily leaped into the air, landing on his face.

"That was great! You will be a wonderful apprentice." Fawnpaw's compliment, though small, sent the small kit into a fit of glee.

"Fawnpaw! Make haste will you?" Oceanflight called from the thorn tunnel. Fawnpaw gave one more approving grin to the young cat, and quickly trotted to her mentor. The two sat in conversation for a moment before Tallsky, Stormflash, and Antpaw appeared. Antpaw's pelt has not been groomed and stood up in every direction. Fawnpaw stared, imagining what it would be like to have a coat such as his.

Tallsky flicked his tail and gave his patrol instructions.

"Oceanflight and Fawnpaw, you two take the BreezeClan border. Stormflash and Antpaw, take the DeathClan border. I will hunt for a few pieces of prey." Fawnpaw nodded and carefully pawed her way through the sharp tunnel of woven thorns. Once they had made it into the open forest, Fawnpaw marveled at the tall pine trees and the leafy brush.

"The forest is much prettier in new-leaf." Fawnpaw mumbled. Taking in a deep breath, she tried to scent everything in her surroundings. In front of her, she could smell her mentor killing a mouse. Stormflash and Antpaw were not too far behind, but they had been heading in the opposite direction. Tallsky was nowhere in range of scenting, but she figured he had gone towards the river. Quickening her pace ever so slightly, the black apprentice caught up to her mentor.

"So, are we going to do any training today? I'd like to learn some new battle moves." She asked panting.

"Battle moves huh? What, do you suppose any of the other Clans will be attacking any time soon?" The warrior's whiskers shivered in amusement.

"Well, you never know. DeathClan is _always_ sneaky." She shrugged."I'll race you to the border." Before Oceanflight could protest, Fawnpaw broke into a sprint and bolted for the BreezeClan border.

"Look over there, just beyond that hill. Tell me what you see." Oceanflight instructed. Fawnpaw squinted her eyes, attempting to block out the stinging winds that blasted her face. _How do those cats stand it? There are no trees to take cover beneath. Nothing to block out the wind._

"I think I can see a patrol of cats. But I'm not sure who they are." She swept the ground with her tail.

"Well, if you cannot see them or hear them...smell them." She perked her ears and instantly opened her mouth to taste the air. The taste of dry air and grass coated her tongue.

"I think, I think the white and ginger cat is Mossyglow. And the red one." She cut off and tasted the air once more." The red one is Meadowstar. But what are they doing alone? Shouldn't there be at least two more cats for a patrol?" Fawnpaw had always seen at least five cats for every patrol Tallsky sends out. Oceanflight cocked his head to the side, whiskers twitching.

"I suppose they just needed to speak with one another. But I will be sure to report this to Tallsky. I am sure it's nothing, but this close to the border, you can never be too sure. Come now, Tallsky needs us to replace the scent markers along the river." The two cats separated and parted. Fawnpaw pranced upstream and took and interest in a stubby oak tree. _Hmm, this tree looks like a good one for a scent marker._ She rubbed her body against the tree so Oceanflight could find it later. Suddenly, a small cat, the color of snow, stumbled out of a berry bush.

His eyes were wide with fear, and his body trembled. Fawnpaw jumped back in surprise. She couldn't help but notice the fear that radiates from the young cat.

"Hello. Where did you come from?" Her voice was low and calm. No reply came from him. "Are you an apprentice?" She watched as he nodded his head very slowly. "Which Clan are you from?"

"C-Clan? What's a...Clan?" His tiny voice squeaked. Fawnpaw could smell the reek of crow food on his short fur.

"What is your name?" He took a pawstep towards her, and shoved his tail in between his legs.

"My name's Shadow. Can you h-help me?"

"Help you? What's wrong?" She asked the tom concerned. He glanced over his shoulder for a brief moment.

" I think my sister is dying."

...

"Where is she?" Fawnpaw huffed between deep pants. Her legs pumped and lungs burned as she and Shadow raced through the forest. Fawnpaw knew her mentor would be mad at her, but something in her heart pushed her to help this cat in need. Fawnpaw knew that her Clan would be upset with her for helping a strange cat, but she just could not stand to go on knowing she let an innocent cat die.

"Stop! She is inside this tree." Shadow shouted. The two cats had stopped next to a huge oak tree with thick, scraggly roots."Follow me." Shadow unsheathed his claws and pulled away a wad of moss, revealing a hole in between the roots. He held his tail close to his body, and forcefully shoved himself into the hole. Turning around and poking his head out, he looked at Fawnpaw.

"Well, are you coming?" His voice was shaky. She hadn't realized that she hesitated, and she pawed at the ground. Slowly moving forward, Fawnpaw squeezed into the hole. The inside of the hole was warm, moss lined the carefully hollowed out nook. As Fawnpaw observed the nook, taking in every detail, her eyes spotted a lump of fur in the back corner. Bile rose in her throat as she grimaced at the sight of a twisted, bloody leg.

"Shadow, is, is that you?" The cat's voice was low, weak from blood loss. Shadow jumped to the small cat's side and pressed his head into her pelt.

"Yes Dark, I'm here. I've brought help." The small and injured cat looked up at Fawnpaw with pain filled blue eyes. Her eyes had adjusted to the darkness, and she could just make out the messy black fur and the dark ginger spots on the cat's pelt.

"Hello, my name is Dark." Fawnpaw dipped her head in a polite greeting.

"My name is Fawnpaw. Would it be alright if I take a look at your leg? It looks awful." Dark only nodded, then layed her head down. Dark's leg was covered in matted fur and sticky, dried blood. Particles of moss cling to it, making it difficult to examine it.

"Dark, your leg looks _really_ bad. I live in a Clan. We have a medicine cat that can heal your leg. Can I take you to her?" Silence filled the hole, both cats staring at her with wide eyes. Shadow lashed his tail angrily.

"We will do no such thing. Clans are evil, and they want nothing more than to kill." Fawnpaw gasped and stepped back.

"What in the name of StarClan are you talking about? My Clan would never do such a thing." Shadow only smirked and turned his attention to his sister. While the two cats argued over the Clans, Dark groaned in agony.

"Shadow, please. I don't want to die. Let her take me. We can stay until I am fit enough to leave. I just need to-." She trailed off. Her mangled body went limp and her breathing slowed.

"Curses!" Shadow spat."Fine. Take my sister and I to your Clan. But as soon as she's better, we _leave._" Fawnpaw let out a sigh of relief at the young tom's agreement.

"Shadow, you grab her scruff and haul her onto my back. I will carry her back to our camp while you brave her leg, and keep it from swinging." Without hesitating, Shadow bit down on Dark's scruff, then pulled her onto Fawnpaw's back. Oddly enough, she felt light, almost weightless. _She must not get enough to eat._ Slowly but surely, the three cats made their way back into the forest. The sun blazed high in the sky. Dawn had passed and sunhigh was in full swing.

Fawnpaw cracked her mouth and breathed slowly. Camp was not far.

"You chose a good spot for Dark...my Clan is only a few tree lengths away." The fur on Shadow's neck bristled at the mention of her Clan.

"Well then, get a move on!" Rolling her eyes, she stomped her black paws and headed for HawkClan camp.


	4. DG ch3

**Chapter Two**

Dark groaned softly as they neared the camp. Fawnpaw, still concerned for the small she-cat's leg, nosed her way into a bushel of young ferns. Sunhigh was in full swing and the sun beat down on the earth. Being as gentle as she could, Fawnpaw pulled Dark off of her back, and layed her down beneath the ferns. Shadow pushed aside a feather-like frond and sat by his sister.

"I thought you were taking us to your Clan, why are we here?" There was an edge to his voice. Fawnpaw nipped off a piece of the fern and rolled it into a mass. _This'll make a nice support for her head._ Fawnpaw thought.

"Here you go Dark. This will keep your head nicely supported. Now, I am going to bring the herbs _to_ you instead of bringing you in the camp. Shadow, I suppose if that leg begins to bleed, just wrap a fern leaf around it." Shadow huffed, and stroaked his sister's black head with his tail with gentle affection. Fawnpaw left the fern clump and made her way through the thorn tunnel.

"Fawnpaw! Where in the name of StarClan have you been!?" She turned to see Oceanflight stomping towards her. His eyes flashed with worry and frustration.

"Oh, I must've walked to far by the river. So I just decided to come back here. Did I worry you?" The yellow tom flicked her ears with his tail.

"Of course you worried me! I was just about to tell Hawkstar I lost you while on a border patrol." Fawnpaw hung her head and shifted her paws with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Oceanflight. I won't do it again."

"You bet your whiskers! For that, you will be on tick duty for two sunrises. Now off with you." He flicked her nose with his tail, then padded over to the dirt place tunnel. Despite Oceanflight's scolding, Fawnpaw remained focused on her mission. Her eyes searched the clearing for Ripplepaw. After a moment, she found her munching on a blackbird over by the medicine den.

"Hey Fawnpaw! After I eat, do you want to play a quick game of mossball? Fadingwhisper has me on kit duty, but I don't think Lightningkit is bothered by his cough." She said pointing her tail at a brown queen. Deerleap was fast asleep in a patch of sunlight while Lightningkit pounced on her tail.

"Erm, we can play later. I have to go back into the forest for a vole I buried earlier." Her voice quivered as the lie slid out."So, I have a hypothetical question for you." Ripplepaw squinted her eyes.

"Hypothetical question? Okay, go on." She said wearily. Fawnpaw sucked in a deep breath before continuing.

"If I were to, I don't know, mangle up my leg really badly, what would I use to heal it?" The gray apprentice seemed dumbfounded by her friend's odd question.

"Well, seeing as it would put you in quite a bit of pain, you'd probably want a poppyseed to ease the pain. And if it was bleeding, you would need cobwebs." She paused and added onto her list of supplies."With that much flesh exposed, you would certainly be susceptible to infection." Fawnpaw could easily see that her friend was pleased with her knowledge of herbs. _Fadingwhisper must be a good mentor to her. If I were actually hurt, I'd want Ripplepaw to help me._

"What would I use to ward off infection?" Fawnpaw inquired.

"Horsetail works well for infections. Don't mind me asking, but why do you want to know? Is someone hurt?" She asked, jumping up in preparation for helping an injured cat.

"No cat is hurt. I'm just curious. You never know when something may go wrong. If it's alright with you, can you bring me those herbs so I can see what they look like?"

"Sure. Just wait right here." Ripplepaw turned and vanished into the honeysuckle covered den. She returned carrying a wad of cobwebs in her mouth."Here you go." She mumbled, spatting the furry wad out. Fawnpaw smoothed out the bundle with a nimble paw, and examined each and every herb. The single poppyseed was easy to distinguish due to its round shape. The rest simply looked like plants that would grow in the forest. Fawnpaw opened her mouth to speak, but a thought nagged at her like a thorn in her pelt. _How am I going to get these to Dark without causing an uproar?" _To her relief, Fadingwhisper called loudly from inside the den.

"Well, I've got to go. You can keep those herbs if you'd like. We have plenty." The sound of pawsteps faded as Ripplepaw once again disappeared into the den. No hesitation was given as Fawnpaw rolled the herbs into a tidy ball and gripped them in her mouth. She had nearly exited the camp without being noticed when Sagepaw appeared from behind a beech sapling. A huge squirrel dangled limply from his jaws.

"And where do you think you're going? And why with a bundle of cobwebs?" His voice was muffled by the piece of prey.

"Ripplepaw asked me to dispose of these. They were, uh, soaked with water." Fawnpaw hated lying to her friends. The white tom only shrugged and brushed his way into the camp."Phew!" She sighed. A chilled gust of wind plastered her black fur to her body. Krestelflight and Lichenspark has been complaining of the cold winds that leaf-care brought just the day before. Fawnpaw knee just as well as the next cat that it would just get colder from there. Her nose suddenly twitched as she picked up the scent of Dark and Shadow.

"Shadow, I'm back." She called out. From the ferns, a black head popped out with worried eyes.

"She, she tried to stand up, and her leg started to bleed again. I tried to do what you said, but it just kept coming!" His voice was panicked and Fawnpaw could feel the tension. Dark was sprawled out on the ground, barely breathing. Her leg was covered in fresh blood and matted fur. Next to her, a bloody fern frond lay crumbled.

"Oh StarClan." Fawnpaw murmured beneath her breath. She dropped the bundle and quickly set off to work. She took another frond of fern and began to wipe away the blood, exposing raw flesh. Bile rose in her throat, but she swallowed, forcing it back down. Pressing her soft paw pad down onto the poppyseed, she made Dark eat it.

"Here, eat this. It will ease the pain." _For a bit, at least._ She kept that to herself. Dark groggily lapped up the puny seed and cracked it between her teeth. Fawnpaw stopped what she was doing and began to panic. _What am I supposed to do now!_ Her paws had not been trained to be a medicine cat, therefore she knew not what to do in a situation such as this. Her breath quickened by the second. Close by, Shadow cursed wildly. Suddenly,Fawnpaw could sense the presence of another cat. She gazed over her shoulder and saw an old, skinny tabby. His aged brown fur seemed to shimmer like the stars.

"Take the horsetail, and chew it into a poultice." His voice was rough. Almost as if her paws were under another cat's control, she licked up one of the herbs and began to chew. The sticky goop was bitter and she grimaced at the texture."Now, spit it onto your paw and gently massage it into her leg. Once you have done that, wrap her leg in the cobwebs." For a heartbeat, Fawnpaw could do nothing but stare into his warm, amber eyes. Once the cobwebs had been applied and securely wrapped, Fawnpaw glanced back to give her thanks to the tom. To her surprise, he had vanished. _Well that was odd._ She thought to herself.

"There, she should recover now. Be sure to feed her and giver her water." Shadow gave her a look of thanks.

"Will you be returning to your Clan now?" Fawnpaw nodded her head slowly.

"Yes. But I will come back and visit you. If you need to hunt, go by the huge pine tree next to the old badger set. Our patrols won't find you there."

"Don't expect us to stay here forever. We leave as soon as her leg heals." Both cats said their goodbyes and Fawnpaw padded into the camp.

**Hey guys! I hope you're enjoying this book so far. I have a ton of fun writing it in my spare time.**


	5. DG chapter four

**Chapter four**

Silverpelt glittered in the sky while StarClan gazed down upon HawkClan. Cats poked their way in and out of their dens. Outside of the warrior's den, Oceanflight shared tongues with Stormflash while gossiping. Hawkstar laughed happily at her mate's thoughtfully cracked joke. Sagepaw batted playfully at Lightningkit's soft ears while his mother carried a plump vole to Lichenspark.

"Fawnpaw! Pass it over to me!" Ripplepaw shouted. Gathering the wad of moss in her claws, Fawnpaw forcefully chunked it at Ripplepaw. It was nearly a mousetail-length away from her face when Antpaw swatted it away, and shuffled it between his paws.

"Hey! That wasn't fair." Fawnpaw complained, cuffing the fluffy brown apprentice's ear.

"Oh well." Antpaw said before tossing the ball of moss back at Ripplepaw."Sagepaw, come and join us. I could use another cat on my side."

The white tom was mid-pounce when Lightningkit slid under his paws. Fawnpaw watched as a plume of dust flew into the night air when Sagepaw's fave hit the ground.

"Ouch, I bet even StarClan felt that." Antpaw chuckled. Sagepaw slowly rose to his paws and shook the dirt from his fur.

"I think I scratched my nose." He paused to give his nose a lick."Would you mind checking it out, Ripplepaw?"

"Of course! Come with me." The two cats ambled into the medicine den, their tails rustling the honeysuckle. Fawnpaw opened her mouth into a yawn and smacked her jowels.

"Well, I think I've had enough mossball for one night. I'm going to the apprentice den." Antpaw nodded as well, and followed her into the den. The apprentice den was a simple den, a semi-circle made from rocks and boulders. Ferns plastered with mud keep the rain and cold air out. Fawnpaw chose a nice, soft nest near the front of the den and settled into a ball.

"Goodnight Fawnpaw. See you tomorrow."Antpaw put in before tucking his head under his tail.

"Yawgh! Goodnight Antpaw." She yawned. It was only a moment before she too slipped into a comfortable slumber.

_A blanket of heavy snow covered the ground. Chilled blasts of wind ate away at the bark of all the __pine and oak trees. Fawnpaw crouched, prepared to pounce on a small bird that was pecking away at a seed. Suddenly, the snow beneath her paws crunched like a dry twig in green-leaf, alerting the bird of her presence. _

_ "Mouse dung!" She spat while huffing. The bird flew away into the distance. As she moved on and began to stalk another bird, the fur on her neck began to bristle._

_ "Hello Fawnpaw." _

_She whipped around, utterly spooked. Her hard blue gaze observed every last detail of her surroundings._

_ "Who's there?" She called quietly. There was no response._

_ "_Fawnpaw? Are you okay?" A voice called. Grumpily opening her sleepy eyes, Fawnpaw was greeted by a pair of yellow eyes.

"Lightningkit? What are you doing in here? You should be with your mother." Lightningkit dropped his head and fiddled with his paws.

"Well, I know that. But my mother says Hawkstar is making me an apprentice in the morning. I'm just so excited...so I thought I'd tell you about it." Beside her, Antpaw began to stir.

"Come with me. We might as well get up."Her legs popped as she stood. The two cats made their way slowly to the fresh-kill pile where they sat. The sun had yet to rise and the forest was dark.

"Now, what was all that talk of becoming an apprentice?"

"Deerleap told me that Hawkstar was going to make me an apprentice! I _have_ reached my sixth moon you know." His voice was proud. Fawnpaw let out a gentle purr. She was indeed proud of the brown kit's progress in life. Just a few moons ago he could not even stand. Deerleap had to drag him by his scruff everywhere they went. But StarClan has their eyes on him, and blessed him.

"I suppose if you are to be made an apprentice, you will need your fur groomed." She giggled as Lightningkit vigorously set to work grooming his brown pelt. Orange streaks glittered in the sky, showing the first signs of dawn."You better hurry, Lightningkit. The sun is rising."

...

"Cats Of HawkClan! Gather here beneath the leader's ledge." Hawkstar's voice rang loud through the hollow. The sun warmed Fawnpaw's pelt as she slowly woke from her nap. The cats had gathered together and gazed up at their leader. Fawnpaw rose to her paws and found herself a spot next to Antpaw." Lightningkit, please step forward." The brown kit stepped forward with shaky paws. His yellow eyes blazed with excitement, but hidden deep within was a sense of worry. Fawnpaw was suddenly sent back to the day she was made an apprentice. A pair of brilliant blue eyes stared up at Hawkstar with glee. She had waited for this moment from the time she opened her eyes. As she watched Lightningkit, her heart beat with affection. Deerleap, who was sitting by her mate, pressed her side into his pelt.

"Aren't you proud of our son? He will make a wonderful apprentice." She whispered into his ear.

"Lightningkit, you have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to take on the responsibilities of an apprentice. Do you promise to abide by the rules of the warrior code, and listen to the words of your mentor until the day you earn your warrior name?"

"I do." He promised, brushing his hind leg with his tail.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your apprentice name. Lightningkit, from this day forth until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Lightningpaw. May StarClan guise this young cat's paws."

"Lightningpaw! Lightningpaw!" The Clan chanted.

"As for your mentor, I , Hawkstar will teach you the ways of a Clan cat. I intend to guide you and show you the ways of a true Clan cat. This meeting is dismissed." The spotted she-cat jumped down from her rock and disappeared into her den beneath the leader's ledge. Deerleap and Oceanflight congratulated their son and together, they shared a plump rabbit. Antpaw shuffled his paws and gave his shoulder a good licking.

"So, Tallsky woke me up this morning and said he needs Stormflash and I for a patrol. Apparently some cats from BreezeClan have been acting odd lately." Fawnpaw inhaled deeply remembering the toe cat's she had helped the day before. _I hope Dark is alright._

" I'm not surprised. Oceanflight and I were out replenishing the scent markers along the tree line by the river yesterday. We spotted Meadowstar and that fluffy she-cat, Mossyglow. They were out...alone." The fur on the back of Antpaw's neck bristled.

"Those bird-brains had better not be planning an attack. They would not even stand a chance." Fawnpaw nodded blankly, her mind still stirring with the thought of a patrol discovering Dark and Shadow. The wind blew gently in the hollow. Antpaw grunted in annoyance.

"I hate leaf-bare. I swear to StarClan if it snows."

"Antpaw, lets go. Tallsky is bringing Sagepaw along with us for safety measures." Antpaw nodded his head and flicked his tail, saying goodbye.

Sunhigh had been peaceful. Tallsky's patrol returned with the news of intruding cats on HawkClan's territory. Fawnpaw paced back and forth near the apprentice den. _What have I done? Here I am thinking I was doing the right thing. Hawkstar will surely punish me. Do I deserve it?_

"Fawnpaw? Are you feeling alright, you look spooked." Breaking from the pacing, she found Fadingwhisper padding towards her. The rythmic sound of her paws grinding against the sand put her mind at ease.

"I'm quite alright. I just seem to be a bit...shaken up. About the intruding cats, that is." The gray medicine cat smiled with white teeth. Her haunches bunches as she lowered her aback side and sat.

"I understand. When I was just a kit, two cats from DeathClan invaded our camp. They came into the nursery and demanded that all kits be surrendered to DeathClan."

"Well that's a horrible thing to ask for! Why would they do that?"

"You see, that Clan was never very big. Oh but they were greedy and wanted more cats. But that's beside the point. Dawnstar had ordered them to leave, but they refused. So being the rambunctious little kit I was, I charged one of the cats and bit down on his leg. He yowled in pain and I let go. And it was at that moment that I knew I wanted to be a medicine cat. I could not bare to see a cat in pain because of something _I _did."

"And what was the point of that story?" Fadingwhisper huffed and rolled her eyes.

"The point is that HawkClan can care for itself. No matter who attacks, they will be there to help a Clanmate in need. You have no need to worry. Now, go and get something to eat." She stood and began to walk of just as Fawnpaw called her name.

"Fadingwhisper, who was Dawnstar?" A flash of grief pooled in her eyes. For a few heartbeats, she hesitated to reply.

"Dawnstar was Hawkstar's mother."


	6. Dg ch4

**Chapter five**

Fawnpaw stood shivering against the brisk winds. Lightningpaw prepared to sit his vigil and his mother and father chattered happily while sharing tongues over a mouse. Earlier at sunhigh, Tallsky and his patrol had brought the news of cats on HawkClan territory. Of course, Fawnpaw knew in her mind that the cats were Dark and Shadow. If they were to be discovered, she would be questioned by her Clanmates and punished accordingly. Sunhigh has passed and the sun slowly but surely began to sink. Fawnpaw sat, staring blankly at a wad of bramble near the nursery.

"Fawnpaw, would you mind paying a visit to the elders' den?" She shook her head, snapping back to reality. Ripplepaw blinked her dreamy blue eyes awaiting a reply.

"Sure. What's the matter?" Suddenly, a huge gust of wind crashed against the two cats, nearly wiping them off their paws.

"Great StarClan, that wind is strong. I bet it snows in the next moon. Anyway, Lichenspark has a tick on her shoulder and she can't seem to reach it. Could you take care of that for me?"

"I'd be happy to." Ripplepaw bounced on her paws.

"Ah, great. There's a stick with mouse-bile soaked moss on it right outside the den. Just toss it out when you're through with it." The gray apprentice scampered to the fresh-kill pile and swiftly scarfed down a robin. Fawnpaw found the stick easily and stepped into the shady canopy of ferns. Near the back of the den was a small boulder, covered in moss. Lichenspark purred contently as she spotted Fawnpaw.

"Hello Fawnpaw. Have you come for my tick?"

"I sure have. Now where is it again?" She inquired with clenched jaws. The old she-cat rolled lazily onto her belly and tapped her shoulder with the top of her tail.

"It's right here on my shoulder. This old thing has been bugging me for a moon!"

"Oh, it has not been there for a moon. More like a few days." Groaned a gruff voice. From the shadows of the den came a petite, ginger tom.

"Hello Krestelflight. Do you have any ticks?" Fawnpaw asked, gently dabbing the tick with mouse bile. It dropped after a heartbeat or two and Fawnpaw smushed it beneath her paw.

"Oh thank you Fawnpaw. I can finally get a peaceful nap for once." Krestelflight began to groom his chest vigorously.

"There is a fat one at the base of my tail. Take care of it for me, would ya." Flattening his tail, she pressed the moss onto the tick, and it quickly dropped. Crushing it under her paw, Fawnpaw told the two elders goodbye. In the clearing, yowls of pain and anger echoed through the trees. Cats poked their heads out from their dens.

"Look what we found on _our_ territory!" Antpaw spat harshly. Fawnpaw shot out from the elders den and her jaw dropped. In between Tallsky and Antpaw was a black cat with ginger dapples. _Dark!_ Fawnpaw thought. Trailing close behind was Shadow, his sharp teeth bared aggressively. Dark's leg, crusted with old blood, hung limply. The poor she-cat looked up from her paws and sighed with relief.

"Shadow, it's that cat that helped me!" She exclaimed loudly, pointing with her slender tail. Shadow closed his mouth and searched the hollow for her.

"Fawnpaw? That was her name." He meeed reassuringly. Hawkstar appeared from her den and stood wide eyed, glaring st the new cats.

"What are these cats doing in my camp?" Tallsky barreled his head into Dark's hind quarters and shoved her forward.

"I'm not positive, but they claim they know Fawnpaw." Hawkstar turned her attention towards the black apprentice.

"Is what they say true, Fawnpaw? Do you know these cats?" Her voice was smooth, almost as if she did not want to believe that one of her own Clanmates could possibly conspire with loners. She took a step forward and ducked her head. Inhaling sharply, she spilled everything.

"Yes, I know them. While out on a patrol with Oceanflight, I wondered off. A tom came running and asking for help. He told me of his injured sister. What else was I to do? Let the cat die?" From the corner of her blue eyes, she could see Deerleap whispering something into Oceanflight's ear. Lightningpaw shot a hard glance at her. _I guessed correctly. Even my own friends are judging me._

"You...helped...a loner?" Hawkstar snarled.

"Yes. And I hid them in a bushel of ferns. Shadow told me that he did not know what a Clan was, but I later found out that he lied." Hawkstar twitched her whiskers, while lashing her tail.

"You not only helped two loners, but you hid them as well. Fawnpaw, you will be on tick duty until the next gathering. Along with that, you are not to step paw outside of camp." Fawnpaw dipped her head and gave her chest a lick of embarrassment.

"Yes Hawkstar, I understand."

"Good. Tallsky, please take this young she-cat to Fadingwhisper. Antpaw, take this tom to the apprentice den and keep him there. Fawnpaw, you are to feed them every day until the next gathering. I hope you learned your lesson." Tallsky and Antpaw split and pushed the two cats forward. _You will be alright, Fawnpaw. The gathering isn't too far off. And besides, it's only tick duty." _

...

Fawnpaw brushed her nose with the tip of her tail. The camp was quiet with night at large. The muffled sound of breathing and crickets bit at her ears like frostbite. Seemingly not being able to sleep, she huffed and groaned. Suddenly, a set of paws appeared in the corner of her vision. She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping it would send the cat away. The cat crouched by her side and flopped over, paws in front.

"Fawnpaw, I know that you're not asleep. I just wanted to talk." Warm, steamy breath rolled over her muzzle.

"Shadow? What are you doing here?" The black tom stuttered, struggling to reach an answer.

"Well, I _am _sort of being help prisoner by your Clan, but I know what you mean. I just wanted to talk to you about some...personal problems of mine." He whispered. Fawnpaw cautiously glanced around, and quietly rose to her paws. Lightningpaw snorted from behind.

"Almost got the mouse..." He trailed off in a dream. Flicking her tail forward, Fawnpaw gestured for Shadow to follow. They silently met near the dirt-place tunnel, hoping they would not be heard. A foul smell lingered near the entrance. Shadow wrinkled his nose in disgust, but proceeded.

"You haven't wondered why my sister and I wondered into your territory, have you?" His question puzzled her.

"No, I have not. Why do you ask?" His black paws shifted and kneaded the soft dirt underpaw.

"Where we come from, prey is very scarce. Each night, only a single mouse could be caught to sustain us. So our mother and father made the choice to send us away until either matters got better, or until they could meet up with us. We explored and explored until we stumbled across this forest. And when Dark was attacked, I thought all hope was lost." He paused momentarily to draw in a deep breath."Then you found us." Fawnpaw gazed into his eyes, searching for any sign of negative emotions.

"Well, I certainly couldn't just leave you there now could I?" Fawnpaw smiled in an awkward manner.

"This is the first time in _many_ moons that Dark and I have actually had a place to say. Now despite the fact that I _hate_ those cats that brought us in, you are now a friend. And I do not think our parents will be coming any time soon." Shadow slid his paws over and inched his way closer.

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"Could Dark and I stay and live in your Clan? Perhaps it would be good for the two of us to learn the ways of a Clan...ya know. With us being _wild _cats." Fawnpaw dropped her jaws and stared blankly. She had forgotten to breathe which almost knocked her over.

"Umm, you will have to ask Hawkstar about it. She's the spotted she-cat with blue eyes." Shadow grinned with a slight touch of happiness.

"Thank you, Fawnpaw. We should get some sleep." She agreed then made her way slowly to the den.

...

Nearly two moons had passed since Fawnpaw had been punished for helping two wild cats. That is now behind them. Shadow and Dark, along with the help of Fawnpaw, convinced Hawkstar to let them join HawkClan. They received their apprentice names on a beautiful, sunny morning. Darkpaw and Shadowpaw were now training to be loyal warriors of HawkClan. Fat drops of rain pounded against the forest floor. A smoky haze fell heavy throughout the camp. Fawnpaw, Shadowpaw, and Antpaw sat in a circle grooming each other's pelts.

"I don't even know why we bother doing this right now. The rain will just keep messing it up." Antpaw complained with a mouth full of Shadowpaw's messy black fur. Fawnpaw gave her two shoulders a thorough licking before replying.

"Tallsky told the Clan yesterday that Hawkstar would be giving us an announcement _today _at sunhigh. Granted this rain will only make it more difficult, she is still going to say what she needs to say. And it's nearly sunhigh so Antpaw, would you mind giving my back a lick? I can't seem to reach it." Before Antpaw could respond, Shadowpaw jumped to his paws and bounded to Fawnpaw's side.

"I will do it! Just tell me where you need me to groom." Fawnpaw, though utterly surprised by his sudden outburst, instructed him carefully.

"Go along my spine and stop when you get about one mouse-length from my tail." Shadowpaw began to flatten her black fur with his tongue.

"There you are. How does that look?" She flipped her head over her shoulder and strained her blue eyes to see.

"That looks great! But the rain will just ruin it anyway." She said with a giggle.

"Guys, Hawkstar is out." Through the rain and mist, Hawkstar could be seen sliding out from her den beneath the Leaders Ledge and striding up. Rain droplets plastered her spotted fur to her body making her look frail and skinny.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath the Leaders Ledge for a Clan meeting." The three apprentices watched as Stormflash, Oceanflight, and Deerleap emerged from the warriors den. Lightningpaw and Sagepaw strutted our from the apprentice den, while Fadingwhisper and Ripplepaw poked their heads out from the medicine den.

"Cats of HawkClan, I have called you here today to announce something of the upmost importance.

I am expecting kits." Gasps of joy came from the crowd."That being said, I will be temporarily moving to the nursery and Tallsky will take me place as leader until I am fit to return. This meeting is dismissed." Squinting her eyes, Fawnpaw could just make out the sight of Hawkstar's slightly distended belly. _Our leader is going to have kits! This is great news! _

"I bet those kits will be very loved. I hope they make great warriors one day."

"Antpaw! Shadowpaw! Why don't the two of you join us on a patrol." Deerleap called from the thorn tunnel. They looked at each other and shrugged.

"Guess we'll be back in a bit. See you later Fawnpaw." Shadowpaw meowed. Antpaw and Shadowpaw trotted to Deerleap and slid out of camp. Fawnpaw sat looking at the thorn tunnel for a moment.

"Darkpaw and Shadowpaw are happy here and Hawkstar is having kits. The future will be great... I just know it." She whispered under her breath.


	7. Dg ch6

Dainty flakes of snow drifted from the foggy leaf-bare sky. Fawnpaw and the rest of the apprentices huddled together inside the apprentice den attempting to keep warm. Fadingwhisper had deemed Darkpaw fit to leave her den and return to regular duties the day before. Fawnpaw had noticed that Sagepaw developed a keen liking to Darkpaw and tried spending every waking moment with her. The two of them were bundled together in the middle of the den talking away. Shadowpaw layed next to Fawnpaw shivering with bristled fur.

"It's so cold! I've never been this cold in my entire life." He groaned through gritted teeth. Scooting closer and closer, he pressed deep into Fawnpaw's pelt. She shivered as she felt his tail curl around her flank and rested by her side. Despite her close friendships with the other apprentices, she had never felt more cared for.

"I don't know about you guys, but I am _so_ glad that Tallsky let the apprentices have a day off." Antpaw huffed, tussling with Lightningpaw in the back.

"Me too. But even if he hadn't, Shadowpaw and I would still be doing nothing. Considering there aren't enough warriors for us to have mentors." Darkpaw put in. Lightningpaw shot his head up and sneezed.

"Yeah, and with Hawkstar being pregnant and all, I don't have a mentor! This Clan is too small."

"Hey, it could be worse. Fadingwhisper told me earlier that DeathClan used to be really small." Fawnpaw recounted.

"Has anyone ever realizes how strange our den is? I mean, it's a bunch of boulders smushed together in a circle and covered in pine needles. All the other dens are either underground or in a clump of ferns." Lightningpaw said, smacking Antpaw in the face. Sagepaw glared at the two rambunctious toms with annoyance.

"Would you two calm down? This den is too crowded for you two to be wrestling. Tallsky has given us a free day, so take advantage of it. Take a nap, talk quietly, just stop being rough!" Darkpaw rolled her eyes at him and cuffed his ear playfully. Fawnpaw noticed how sleepy she felt with the warm den air engulfing her.

"Sagepaw might be right. I'm going to take a nap." Shadowpaw rolled over, his face pointing away from her.

"Alright. I think I'm going to pay Ripplepaw a visit." Fawnpaw shakily stood to her paws. The air outside of the den felt chilled. Gentle flakes of snow landed on her fur, causing an uncomfortable shudder to ripple through her body. She took a sharp left turn and tumbled into the medicine den. Sharp scents engulfed her nostrils, stinging her to the core.

"Fawnpaw! What a delightful surprise. I was just sorting the herbs we need for leaf-bare. StarClan forbid greencough invades our camp." Ripplepaw squealed while her paws worked tirelessly, sorting through piles of plants."Fadingwhisper told me earlier that Lichenspark has been very cold lately. Her old age must be weakening her body. Why don't you join me while I take her some fresh moss and poppyseed."

"Poppyseed? Why does she need those?"

"It's pretty hard to sleep when you're cold. A poppyseed should help her sleep at night." Fawnpaw thought of the frail she-cat curled sleepily inside her den.

"I will go with you." Fawnpaw veered her head to the left and right."So, where is Fadingwhisper? Shouldn't she be here helping you sort things?" Ripplepaw ambled off and gathered a wad of moss in her mouth.

"She's out gathering catmint just in case. Do me a favor and grab a poppyseed. Lap _one_ onto your tongue and don't drop it. Then follow me to the elders den."

...

"Oh thank you. Lichenspark has been complaining nonstop about her sleeplessness." Krestelflight mewed. Fawnpaw held the seed on her tongue while moving towards the elder.

"Fawnpaw? Is that you?" Lichenspark lifted her head shakily. Fawnpaw cringed at the sight of her shifty movements. She spat out the poppyseed and gently put it at her paws.

"Here, eat this. It will help you sleep." The old she-cat squinted her eyes trying to focus on the seed. Without questions, she licked the seed up and cracked it between her teeth. Ripplepaw quickly replaced the dirtied bedding with fluffy, clean moss.

"Ripplepaw, may I have a word?" Fawnpaw watched Lichenspark curl into a ball and doze off into a deep sleep. With each breath, her pelt rose and fell at a steady rate. To Fawnpaw, it seemed almost peaceful. A moment later, Ripplepaw gave Krestelflight a worrisome look, then stood.

"Come on Fawnpaw. Let's leave them to rest." She scrambled out of the den and trotted at her friend's side.

"So what was that about? Is Krestelflight alright?" Fawnpaw's paws grew colder with each step and eventually went numb. _I hate snow. _Suddenly,Tallsky and Deerleap came tumbling in through the thorn tunnel. Chests heaving, Deerleap shouted loudly.

"Somebody come quick! Fadingwhisper is hurt!" Her yellow eyes were flooded with terror. Hawkstar burst out from the nursery and pelted for the two warriors.

"What happened?"

"We, we were out hunting and, and we found her at the river bank." Tallsky explained.

"Ripplepaw, gather cobwebs and poppyseeds for pain, now!" Fawnpaw followed Ripplepaw into the medicine den and they set to work, frantically collecting the needed supplies. The trip to the river bank was all a blur. Ripplepaw worked swiftly, cleaning Fadingwhisper's torn belly and wrapping it in cobwebs. Crimson blood gushed from the wound and formed a pool in the blanket of snow. Fawnpaw stood by Deerleap's flank watching the whole scene. Hawkstar was crouched by Fadingwhisper's side whispering words of comfort into her ear.

"Ripplepaw...come here." Fadingwhisper gasped. Her breaths came in short bursts, causing uncomfortable spasms to ripple down her legs. Ripplepaw ignored her mentor's words and continued on. "Ripplepaw, listen close. My time in this Clan has come to an end and there is something you need to know...before I go." A shrill wail escaped the gray she-cat's mouth.

"No, you can't leave me! I'm not ready!" Fawnpaw trembled as she watched the dying she-cat brush her tail along her apprentice's back.

"You _are _ready. You've learned plenty of things to go on without me. Now listen closely. A great darkness is coming. It will rise and choke anything that dares to challenge it, like the smoke that is birthed from a fire." She paused abruptly to reel in a long breath. "It is my time now. Goodbye Ripplepaw." Fadingwhisper closed her eyes. All at once, her chest ceased to rise.

"No!" Ripplepaw wailed. She stopped her feet into the ground and buried her nose into the dead she-cat's pelt. After a moment or two, she lazily lifted her head with a sniffle. "I think...I think this is what Adderdust spoke of at the last gathering." Hawkstar padded over to Tallsky.

"What do you mean buy that?" Tallsky inquired.

"The whispers of the night will fade and darkness will rise. Fadingwhisper is...dead now. So the rest of the prophecy is going to play out." The group of cats stood in silence for a while, mourning the death of their beloved medicine cat when a terrible shriek shook the forest to its core. Fawnpaw perked her ears, her heart pounding quickly. Shooting a worried glance at the rest of the cats, Fawnpaw took off.

"That was Krestelflight!" She shouted back. As trees blurred in her vision, she couldn't help but think that something terrible happened to Lichenspark.


	8. Dg ch7

HawkClan clumped together at the base of the Leader's Ledge with sorrowful faces. Fawnpaw leaned heavily on Shadowpaw's side, trying her hardest not to break down. Upon arrival at the camp, Fawnpaw discovered Lichenspark's lifeless body sprawled out near the medicine den. Her once blazing greening eyes were now glazed and forever staring in the distance. Hawkstar stood hunched with grief on the Leader's Ledge.

"This day has proved to very sorrowful. StarClan has gained two wonderful cats. No matter how sad we are at this moment, there is a more important matter to be discussed." Hawkstar took a deep breath, her pelt quivering. "Fadingwhisper's death was not caused by disease or old age...if I'm correct, I believe she was murdered." Shadowpaw leaned down and licked Fawnpaw's ear in a comforting manner.

"If she was murdered, does that mean that there is a rogue loose in _our _territory?!" Fawnpaw turned to see Deerleap cowering behind her mate. Lightningpaw gave his mother a reassuring nuzzle to calm her jittery nerves.

"That is quite possible, Deerleap. Because of this, no cat under the rank of a warrior is to leave this camp without being escorted. Ripplepaw, Stormflash and Oceanflight will escort you to the Starstone at dusk." Hawkstar padded down from the rock and skunk into her den. Fawnpaw stood and stretched her cold, achy legs.

"We should go and check on Ripplepaw. This whole turn of events has unsettled her." Fawnpaw said. Shadowpaw gazed into hers with a glowing look of affection. When they entered into the medicine den, Fawnpaw found Ripplepaw in the back corner, lying in her nest of moss. Her blue gaze was fixed on the ground in front of her. Fawnpaw gestured for Shadowpaw to wait outside.

"Hey Ripplepaw. How are you feeling?" Her tone was low and soothing. The gray apprentice didn't bother looking up but instead looked only at the ground in front of her. "I know that you're sad, and that's completely understandable. But HawkClan _needs_ you. Hawkstar is pregnant so we will need your care." A prick of pain struck her heart as Ripplepaw let out a sigh of grief. "What do you say we take a small walk. It'll make you feel better." Ripplepaw's blue eyes fluttered and she lifted her head.

"But Hawkstar said that we aren't to leave camp."

"What will a short walk hurt? As long as we stay together and keep our senses sharp, we'll be alright. And I will protect you." Fawnpaw promised. Ripplepaw cringed, opening her mouth.

"Oh alright. But if we get caught...I'm blaming you." Fawnpaw laughed at her friend's remark and bounced excitedly on her paws. This was surely going to lift Ripplepaw's spirits.

**Hey! I apologize for the infrequent updates. The last two weeks have been insane for my family. My friend got in a bike accident (he's ok now) and we had to put our dog down. That was really hard on me and I had no energy or will to do anything. But I feel a bit better now and I'm going to try to get back into the swing of things. Also, this chapter is really short, and I apologize.**

**I will be continuing this story unlike some of my other stories. I have a good plot and plans for the characters. Enjoy!**


	9. DG ch8

**Chapter Eight**

The forest creaked and swayed in the leaf-bare winds while Fawnpaw stalked alongside Ripplepaw. Ripplepaw's steps were heavy and dragged sorrowfully across the chilly forest floor. Her heart wrenched painfully at the sight of her friend. They had been walking for quite some time barely any words had been shared between them.

"Fawnpaw, can I ask you something?" A pair of sky blue eyes met Fawnpaw's.

"Of course. What is it." Ripplepaw reeled in a long breath, then continued.

"What Fadingwhisper said before she died, I just can't seem to get it out of my head. What did she mean by a terrible darkness? And how can a cat challenge smoke? It makes no sense at all!" She meowed in frustration. Overhead, a small brown bird darted from branch to branch, startling her. "You don't think Shadowpaw and Darkpaw are the darkness...do you?" She asked with fearful tone. There is no possible way they could be the darkness! At least Fawnpaw thought so. She risked her Clan's punishment just to help Dark's leg. And Shadowpaw, oh Shadowpaw. He and Fawnpaw have grown closer in the past moon and even...and even talked about being mates in the future. Despite what the rest of her Clanmates may think, he was as much of a part of HawkClan as the rest of them.

"No! How could you even say that? Ever since they joined HawkClan they've done nothing but help out and be grateful." Fawnpaw spat. Ripplepaw shrunk lower, her blue eyes wide with shame.

"I know. But their names are references to darkness. I don't think they are either, but I had to ask." As if her mood instantly changed, she picked up the pace and stepped higher than before. "So, I guess I have to visit the Starstone soon to become a full medicine cat. What do you think my name will be?" Fawnpaw grinned happily and let out a tiny giggle.

"Hmm, I think Ripplefur would suit you quite nicely." A wide smile of pride stretched across her face.

"Ripplefur. I think Fadingwhisper would like that. Perhaps she will be the one giving me my name. That would be wonderful." A glint of sadness sparkled in her eye, but quickly turned to joy. "Come on Fawnpaw, race you to the river!" Ripplepaw shot of into the forest, her paws scidding on the slippery sheet of frosty snow that covered the ground. Fawnpaw scoffed at her friend playfully and took off behind her. _This is the Ripplepaw I know and love. _She thought proudly. Fawnpaw found it difficult to keep her footing steady as she zipped across the smooth ice. Her black tail whipped in the wind like a worm bobbing in the dirt. Ahead of her, Ripplepaw squealed in delight. The river was not in sight, growing closer and closer with each exciting bound. Fawnpaw closed her eyes and gave one last leap of joy before slamming into something cold and icy. Groaning, she pushed her body upwards and stared in shock at what lies beneath her.

"The river, it's frozen!" The two she-cats stood in amazement while gazing at the glorious trail of gleaming ice crystals. StarClan itself could reflect beautifully off the flat surface.

"Wow. It's very pretty. I bet Hawkstar won't be too happy." Ripplepaw sighed heavily. "Now BreezeClan can just waltz on over with no problem."

Just across the river, Fawnpaw spotted four cats ambling in their direction. Two of them she recognized instantly; Meadowstar and Berryface. But the other two she had never seen before.

"Who are those cats?" Ripplepaw asked. Fawnpaw shrugged and cautiously stalked up to the river's edge. Meadowstar smiled gayly when she spotted her.

"Greetings young HawkClan cat. I've come to speak with Hawkstar." Berryface and the two strange cats padded up behind her. The only thing preventing an unwanted fight that moment was the river gushing between them. Fawnpaw stares suspiciously at her with uneasy eyes. Why would a leader bring along a warrior _and_ two unknown cats just to speak with another Clan's leader? This whole event stirred up a feeling of uneasiness in her belly.

"Alright. But you will speak to Tallsky. Hawkstar is unavailable at this time." She chose her words carefully. Revealing that Hawkstar is pregnant could spark an interest in the BreezeClan leader. And the last thing they need this leaf-bare was a fight. Berryface raised a confused eyebrow and slowly lowered his tail.

"What do you mean_ unavailable?" _Ripplepaw took an unexpected step forward, holding her nose high.

"Hawkstar is currently expecting kits. So she will not be speaking with you today." Fawnpaw watched as Meadowstar's bright blue eyes lit up.

"Oh that is just wonderful! I'll have to congratulate her if I see her. But for now, may I speak with Tallsky?" Fawnpaw nodded silently and flicked her tail signaling then to follow. Despite Meadowstar's excitement, Fawnpaw's unease continued to stir in the depths of her belly. _Please don't go terribly wrong._


	10. Dg ch9

**Chapter nine**

Tallsky sat at the base of the Leaders Ledge glaring suspiciously at the new comers. Fawnpaw felt her pelt bristle. How would this go? Without the actual leader there to speak, would Tallsky know what to say? Ripplepaw had said her goodbyes and stalked off into the medicine den leaving Fawnpaw to watch alone.

"Greetings Meadowstar. If you've come to speak with Hawkstar, I'm afraid..."

"Oh yes, I know. She is expecting kits therefore she is unavailable," She cut him off abruptly,"I've come to speak with you about these two cats." Her tailed pointed to a dark gray and black tom and a white and ginger she-cat.

"Why do these cats concern HawkClan?" His voice was low.

"For about a moon now they have resided in BreezeClan. But the sharp winds and rushed hunting seems unfit for them. And they were wondering if they would be allowed to live in HawkClan." A cross look appeared on Tallsky's face.

"And why in the name of StarClan would I allow two strange cats to live in my Clan?" As he finished his question, a noise came from the apprentice den.

"Father!" Darkpaw and Shadowpaw came flying out of them den and piled themselves on top of the gray tom. With a dazed confusion, Fawnpaw watched as the strange cats huddled around them.

"Oh my dear kits! Oh! Dark, what happened to your leg?" The she-cat gasped. Glancing at Tallsky, they exchanged knowing looks. As if they both knew something was not quite right.

"Darkpaw, Shadowpaw, what is going on here? Do you know these cats?" _They sure act like they know them._ She nodded to herself. Shadowpaw stood clumsily, shaking to debris from his black pelt. His eyes were sparkling with happiness.

"Tallsky, this is my father, Smoke. And this is my mother, Iris. They've been missing for moons!" Tallsky shot them a quizzical stare. Their father and mother? The same father and mother who left them all alone in the forest? Fawnpaw did not like what she heard.

"Meadowstar, is what Shadowpaw says true? Have they been missing for moons?" The gray tom took a small step forward and tilted his head up in a friendly manner.

"Yes. What my son says is in fact true. My mate and I sent Dark and Shadow away from the place we had been living due to harsh conditions. We were supposed to meet up with them a few days after, but we were turned around and became lost."

"Oh yes. We were lost for moons. I thought we were going to die in the wilderness. But then one day, we stumbled upon Meadowstar and her Clan and they took us in." Iris chimed in enthusiastically,"But we are not fit to hunt in the open like they do. We prefer hunting in the shelter of trees." Smoke ran his tail along Iris's back.

"And that is why we have come. Would HawkClan be willing to take in two extra cats? I'm sure Dark and Shadow wouldn't mind." His voice lowered. A shiver ran through Fawnpaw. Why had his voice suddenly lowered at the mention of his kits? Whatever it may be, this tom have her an unsettling feeling. Tallsky grunted and huffed as he thought deeply before giving a final decision.

"I suppose if you want to stay in HawkClan...you may. But for the next half-moon, you and your mate are to be watched by my warriors. If you try anything with us, you will be asked to leave. Oh, and one more thing. Your kits names are now Dark_paw_ and Shadow_paw_." With that he turned away and padded into the leaders den.

xXx_xXx

The day had been cold and snowy. No cat had been outside camp due to the fear of catching a cold. Fawnpaw sat in the corner of the nursery giving her paws a lick.

"So Tallsky just _let_ them stay? What if they're dangerous?" Sagepaw questioned. Fawnpaw and Sagepaw has grown bored of the snow so they decided to visit Hawkstar in the nursery. She layed in her nest while fidgeting with a ball of moss.

"Tallsky knows what he's doing. If he allowed them to stay then they probably don't pose as a threat." Fawnpaw smoothed down the fur on her shoulder before moving on to her hind leg.

"Have you and Tallsky chosen names for the kits yet?" The thought of having a litter of new kits in the camp sent a sweltering ripple of joy through her. _Maybe Hawkstar will let me give them a badger ride! Oh that would be fun! _Hawkstar Gabe an excitied huff and rolled over.

"We have talked about it briefly and I think we're going with Rosekit and Tulipkit." Her tone radiated with pride that only a mother would have.

"I think those names are wonderful." Sagepaw replied.

"Why don't you two go and check on Shadowpaw and Darkpaw. See how they're getting along with their parents." Sagepaw nodded and finished his conversation while Fawnpaw shifted on her haunches uncomfortably. Something about this Smoke character gave her an uneasy feeling that churned in the pits of her belly. Would he follow the rules Tallsky layed down for him? Would he do something to harm them? She stood and silently huffed.

"Only time will tell...come on Sagepaw. Let's go see about Smoke and Iris."


	11. Dg ch10

**Chapter ten**

Sagepaw loped at the side of Fawnpaw with curious eyes. His tail flapped in the air like a stray dandelion.

"So, I take it you like Shadowpaw." She gave him an annoyed glance. Did he really have to bring this up? If anything, now was the worst time to do so. How could Shadowpaw lie to her? He told her he would never see his parents again...and after all she's done for him! She risked her apprenticeship just to help Darkpaw.

"Why do you want to know? I thought you had your eyes on some other cat."

"Darkpaw? Yeah...but she probably likes Antpaw," His green eyes filled with disappointment,"I've seen how she acts around him." The emotions he radiated made her heart ache for him. Poor Sagepaw. He only wants Darkpaw to reciprocate his feelings. They walked in silence for a little longer until coming upon a group of cats. Smoke and Shadowpaw were laughing at Darkpaw who was tossing around a mouse. _Gross._ The limp mass was now nothing more than mush.

"Hey Darkpaw. That fresh-kill is for eating. Not for playing with." Sagepaw pointed out. She immediately dropped the mouse and pushed it away from her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Hey Sagepaw, have you met my father yet? This is Smoke." Fawnpaw stared up at the gray tom. She noticed how his muscles bulged from beneath his pelt. Round in shape and strong in power, he could easily strike a cat down. Sagepaw glared at Smoke with uneasy eyes. Fawnpaw couldn't blame him. There was just something about him that wasn't quite right.

"So you must be Sagepaw. My daughter has told me much about you." His voice was low and gruff. In an instant, Sagepaw's pine green eyes lit up. He had enjoyed hearing that Darkpaw talked about him. Fawnpaw shuffled uncomfortably on her paws.

"How are you liking Clan life, Smoke?" She asked. His claws flexed as he stretched out.

"Its going quite well. Iris has a bit to go before she's used to hunting." Iris...she seemed nice enough. More than her mate for that matter. A twig snapped behind them and Tallsky can padding up to the group.

"Would you all like to go on a hunting patrol? Stormflash and Oceanflight have gone out to mark the borders already." Sagepaw hopped to his feet swiftly. He obviously wanted to go. Fawnpaw, despite wanting to ease the hunger that had been gnawing at her belly, had other ideas

"They can go. I want to stay behind for now." Nodding, Tallsky sent them on their way.

"Fawnpaw...is there any reason in particular as to why you chose not to go? You seem a bit bothered by something." Tallsky asked suddenly. Fawnpaw stared blankly into the deputy's yellow eyes. She didn't want to answer him. But there was something on her mind.

"I was just wondering...could I accompany Ripplepaw on her way to the Starstone? It's not too far away...and she's my closest friend. I'd like to be there with her for her special moment." She stayed proudly. Tallsky seemed dumbfounded by her request and did nothing but blink at her.

"Well, I suppose you could. But you will need a warrior to go with you as well," he added,"Perhaps Deerleap would like to join you. She hasn't been out lately so it would be good for her. Will you fetch her? I think she's in the elders den with Krestelflight." She nodded happily and skipped away. Hopefully this trip would get her mind off of the whole situation. Nearing the elders den that was nestled comfortably beneath a bushel of ferns, she could hear the chatter of Deerleap and Krestelflight. It was a happy sound that warmed her heart.

Perhaps things wouldn't be so bad after all. Maybe the situation would resolve itself.


	12. Dg ch11

**Chapter eleven **

Fawnpaw,Deerleap, and Ripplepaw stood at the edge of the camp. The wind had picked up and fat flakes of snow began to fall.

"Alright. Now the trip to Starstone Island shouldn't take too long so long as we don't take any breaks. The stepping stones will be slick so we'll have to be careful." She murmured to herself. Fawnpaw cocked her head. The Starstone was on an island? How had she never known this?

"I didn't know the Starstone was on an island. Where is this island?" Shaking the snow from her fluffed pelt, Ripplepaw bounced enthusiastically on her paws.

"Yeah. The island is in the middle of the river that borders DeathClan. There are stones that you can walk across to reach it." Fawnpaw watched as Deerleap shot up off her paws.

"Oh stars! Hawkstar announced that Oceanflight and Stormflash would be escorting you to the Starstone. Wait here, I'm going to double check." She zipped back into camp leaving them by themselves.

"So, are you excited? You're going to be a full time medicine cat!" Fawnpaw exclamained. Despite her enthusiasm, Ripplepaw did not seem too happy. A heavy cloud of gloom hovered around her. It hit her. Ripplepaw was afraid of meeting Fadingwhisper in StarClan. It would be different.

"Hey, Fadingwhisper wouldn't want you to worry. She's happy in the ranks of StarClan now." At that moment, Deerleap burst through the thorn tunnel with Stormflash at her flank.

"Alright, we can go now. Tallsky had a bit of a mixup but it's alright now." They stood and stretched...then started for Starstone Island.

xXx_xXx

The route Deerleap has chosen to take was a cold one. As they walked along the edge of the river, sharp winds blew into their pelts. Fawnpaw's fur had been blown to the point where you could just make out the pink of her skin. Beside her, Ripplepaw had her icy blue eyes fixed on the glorious sight of the frozen river.

The sun gave off a beautiful shimmer. Fawnpaw gazed across the river and into BreezeClan's territory. Covered in snow, the vast and empty plain looked deserted. But wait. What was that she spotted? Peering across the way, she could see the bodies of three cats whose pelts were easily recognized:Berryface, Mossyglow, and Dragonflygaze. They must be on a patrol.

"Well you two, we should get there in a bit. If you'd like, we can stop to grab something to eat before we head back." Deerleap said.

"That sounds good. I'm so excited! If only Fadingwhisper were here to see it." Ripplepaw squealed happily. Yeah, if only. Fawnpaw thought.


	13. Ch12

**Chapter twelve**

The wind had picked up into a violent whip. The three she-cats stood at the opening of a small cave that sat in the center of a very small island.

"Are you ready to go inside?" Deerleap asked. Looking at Ripplepaw, Fawnpaw curves her lips into a small smile. She had grown increasingly excited for her friend and could barely hold it in. Her paws tingled with anticipation.

"Yes. I'm ready." Ripplepaw squeaked. Deerleap took a deep breath and turned to Fawnpaw.

"Would you like to join your friend? To keep her company?" Her heart skipped and she mewed happily.

"Yes of course! I'd love to be there for her special moment." The brown warrior then pointed with her tail, telling them to go in. With a glance at each other, the two apprentices slowly entered the cave.

xXx_xXx

Inside the cave was cold. With each pawstep a chill was sent up Fawnpaw's spine. Only darkness encased the cave so they traveled using their whiskers.

"I think I see something." Ripplepaw whispered. Looking ahead, Fawnpaw spotted something. It was a large hunk of glowing rock. It was beautiful. They reached the rock and stood in awe. This was the Starstone. StarClan used this stone to communicate with the living Clans.

"Alright. I'm going to do it." Ripplepaw breathed. She watched as the gray she-cat crouched down and lightly touched her nose to the stone. After a moment...she lied still. Only the soothing sound of soft breathing filled the cave. Moments passed and it was still silent. As she sat, a strange urge arose in her. _What would happen if I touched the stone?_ No. She couldn't. Only medicine cats and leaders were to touch it. Gazing at the stone with curious eyes, she finally gave in.

The instant her nose made contact with the Starstone, an icy cold wind gripped her and spun her violently. _Thud!_ She hit something hard. _Where am I?_ Opening her eyes and looking around...her heart stopped. About three fox-lengths in front of her was a heart wrenching scene. Blood covered the forest floor. Everywhere, cats fought viciously. Yowls of anger and fear filled her ears. The longer she watched...the more cats she recognized.

Stormflash,bloody and battered, was entangled in the claws of two cats whom she had never seen. Behind him, was Hawkstar. Her face was cold and enraged. Suddenly, the forest was swept from under her paws and a new scene unfolded in front of her. There was a tall rock. On top of that rock was a powerful gray cat.

"Beware of what the flames birth for he can not easily be quenched." Then...darkness. Her eyes flew open. Ripplepaw was beside her, staring her down with wide eyes.

"Are you alright? You were thrashing like a fish out of water." Hardly hearing the question, Fawnpaw's thoughts overwhelmed her. She knew one thing for sure...that _was_ a sign from StarClan. Something terrible was soon to unfold.


	14. DG ch13

**Chapter Twelve**

They met Deerleap at the mouth of the cave. The snow had begun to fall faster now, a thick blanket beginning to form.

"So, what's your new name?" Deerleap asked enthusiastically. Her bright yellow eyes shining with excitement for the new medicine cat. Despite the horrific vision she had just had, Fawnpaw also felt an overwhelming happiness for her friend.

"Well..." The grey she-cat began," Its Ripplewind!" The three cats bounced around happily for a moment.

"Ripplewind! Ripplewind!" Fawnpaw took a step forward with a curious gaze.

"Did you see her? Fadingwhisper?"

"I did. She is very proud of me." Ripplewind replied. Deerleap swished her tail and shook the snow from her back.

"Alright you two. We should head back before it gets dark." The trip back to camp was a cold one as the sun began to set. Snow now fell in heavy fleets and packed against the forest floor. As they approached the camp entrance, the fur on the back of Fawnpaw's neck stood. Whipping her head around, she couldn't help but feel as if she was being watched. Inside camp, everything was calm. Iris and Darkpaw were sharing tongues over a thrush near the Leaders Ledge. Oceanflight and Stormflash sat near the back, deep in conversation. But Smoke...Snoke was nowhere to be seen.

"Ripplepaw! What's your new name?" Sagepaw asked, trotting up to them. Behind him, Shadowpaw, Antpaw, and Lightningpaw came trotting up with excited smiles. They sat in a circle and began to chat happily amongst each other.

"Come on now. What's your new name?" Antpaw asked.

"Well...it's Ripplewind!" Filled with joy, they all began to cheer.

"Ripplewind! Ripplewind!" They chanted. As the sun finally slipped down into the sky, everyone made there way into their dens. Tallsky and Stormflash made theirselves comfortable by the entrance to keep guard. Ripplewind creeped into the medicine den, leaving the apprentices to their den. Smoke had not returned yet and this troubled Fawnpaw. Her belly tingled with worry. What if he did something to harm the Clan? They had only known him for a few days, so there was no telling what he was capable of. A tail touched her shoulder.

"Oh! Sagepaw, you scared me." She huffed. She turned to see his gentle green eyes fixed on her.

"Is something worrying you? You seem a bit tense." She twisted her paw in the hard dirt of the den floor. She _was_ worried. She was worried about Smoke. But she did not want anyone to know.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Something in his eyes told her that he wasn't buying it.

"Why don't you take the nest next to mine. It's warmer back there so you'll sleep better." That did sound nice. A cozy nest of moss...Nodding, she found the nest and layed down. Across the den, she could hear Shadowpaw grumbling to himself. Fawnpaw figures he was jealous of her conversation with Sagepaw. _He can deal with it for one night_. The air grew warm and the darkness took over as she drifted into a deep sleep.


	15. DG ch14

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen **

"Wake up! It's time for training!" The clamorous sounds of Oceanflight's voice spooked her awake. Her dark blue eyes were wide. The dim light in the den told her that the sun had yet to rise. Was this really a good time for training? It was barely even sunrise! The apprentices began to stir, everyone groaning. She caught Shadowpaw glaring at her with angry eyes. Ignoring it, she looked around her. Antpaw, Lightningpaw, and Darkpaw had already stood up and were quickly grooming their shoulders. Sagepaw stretched out before rising to his paws.

With a yawn, she stood and slipped out of the den. Oceanflight and Stormflash were finishing up a mouse while sharing tongues. The sound of pawsteps greeted her ears and Antpaw appeared beside her.

"Hey. Are you and Shadowpaw okay? I saw him looking at you earlier. He seemed upset." She snorted. Of course he was upset. She chose to sleep in a different nest for _one_ night. And he couldn't handle that. She rolled he eyes. Pathetic. She had never felt this way about him before, but he started it.

"We're fine. He just can't handle me having other friendships." she grumbled. The apprentices gathered by the two warriors. A moment later, Smoke came trotting up to them. Fawnpaw cocked her head. What was that she saw? In his cold green eyes was a shimmer of joy. That, she had never seen in him.

"Well hello there Smoke. Would you care to join us for a training session?" Stormflash asked. The two toms kicked their paws clean then stood.

"Thank you for the kind offer. But I'd like to stay here. I've just received news that Iris is expecting kits." Gasps of surprise bounced from one cat to another. Despite not being fond of the new tom, she was happy for him. Kits were always something to be celebrated. Darkpaw squealed and batted at Sagepaw's shoulder.

"I'm going to have younger siblings!" she squeaked.

"Congratulations Smoke. Now, we must go before the sun gets too high. See you around." said Oceanflight. With a flick of his ear, Stormflash signaled for them to go. Fawnpaw found herself filed in a line. Purposely avoiding Shadowpaw, she squeezed in next to Sagepaw and Lightningpaw.

xXx_xXx

Instead of warm, earthy smells, sharp, cold smells bathed her tongue. The snow had stopped and now only smooth snow and ice crunched beneath her paws. Leafbare had hardly even been around for a moon and Fawnpaw was already sick of it. She thought of the budding leaves of newleaf and the warmth that would soon follow. More kits would be born in the warm weather and the their squeals would annoy the elders.

Stuck in her own mind, she ran into Sagepaw's flank as they came to a halt. The group had stopped at a cleared area of sun baked dirt. This is what they called the training flat. It was strange seeing so many cats in the flat. With six apprentices and only two mentors, the flat seemed small. Stormflash padded ahead of them and began to speak.

"Today we will be learning what to do if caught in the grasp of a foe. Whether that be in battle or skirmish, knowing how to get away is vital." Her mentor Oceanflight nodded his head sternly.

"Yes. And while getting away is important, knowing how to get away _unharmed_ is also important. Watch as Stormflash and I demonstrate."

The two toms leaped into a pretend battle. Paws were flying everywhere. Within a matter of seconds, Stormflash was pinned beneath his opponent. Chest heaving, Stormflash turned his head towards the apprentices.

"Watch closely. I'm pinned beneath Oceanflight. So how do I get away?", he paused as if waiting for an answer, "I get away by going limp." She watched as he _did_ indeed go limp. His muscles relaxed and he let his head slump ever so slightly.

"He looks dead!" Darkpaw exclaimed. There was flash of movement. Stormflash exploded with a burst of energy and sent Oceanflight flying away.

"You see, if your opponent _believes _you are dead, they will loosen their grip on you and you can catch them off guard." said Oceanflight as he regained his footing. Stormflash shook his pelt and eyes the apprentices.

"I want each of you to pick a partner and practice this move." Stormflash instructed. Fawnpaw instantly felt Shadowpaw's gaze fall on her.

"I'll practice with Lightningpaw!" she announced before he had a chance to choose her. _See how you like that_. She watched as Shadowpaw grumpily chose Antpaw, leaving Sagepaw with Darkpaw. She giggled as Sagepaw tripped over his own paws. He was obviously embarrassed. She looked at Lightningpaw in front of her. His large yellow eyes were gleaming with determination. This was his first official training session since becoming an apprentice and he wasn't about to mess it up.

"And go!" She leaped into the air and her paws landed on his back. Twisting around suddenly, he grabbed around her belly and in a matter of seconds, he had her flat on her back.

"Oof!" Fawnpaw grunted. Her shoulders were pinned to the dirt and she had nowhere to go. So she went limp. Every muscle in her body relaxed. To add a bit of realism, she even held her breath to make it seem like she had stopped breathing. Around her, Sagepaw cursed as Darkpaw managed to get him beneath her. Shadowpaw had been pinned under Antpaw for a moment as he struggled to relax his body. Another moment passed and Lightningpaw still had a strong hold on her. He was a clever cat and she knew that. He was keeping her waiting. The second he released she would explode and send him scrambling backwards. This was just added anticipation. _Aha!_ She felt his grip loosen and her shoulders were no longer pinned. _Boom!_ Her legs plowed outwards and into his belly. Like expected, he went scrambling backwards. She follows over and pulled herself up. Feeling proud of her accomplishment, she gave a quiet purr.

"Oh curses!" Fawnpaw and the rest of them turned to see Shadowpaw still stuck under Antpaw. Stormflash padded up next to them.

"Come on Shadowpaw. Just relax your muscles." His legs gave a few twitches.

"I give up! Just let me go." He was released from the sturdy grip of Antpaw. Obviously frustrated, he stood and lashed his tail._ Pfft. Good job, Shadowpaw. _She rolled her eyes. Oceanflight shrugged at Stormflash and they both grinned awkwardly.

"Well, you all did well today. We can continue this tomorrow. Now, with your partner, I want you to go into the forest and catch as much prey as you can.", her mentor nodded,"And when you think you have caught plenty make yourself way back to camp."

Lightningpaw glanced her at her with wild eyes and took off suddenly into the forest. _Hey! Wait for me!_ Her paws slid on the slippery ice covered ground as she pelted after him. In front of her, Lightningpaw's brown tail was high in the wind. It felt refreshing to be running in the forest again.

"Fawnpaw, stop." he mumbled. Hardly hearing him, she scrambled to a halt. Her mouth opened instantly, scenting what was around her. The only cat scent around was theirs. But there was another scent lingering ever so faintly.

"What is that?" Fawnpaw coughed. The smell was so revolting that she could hardly bare to keep her mouth open. Something was either very dead or very ill. Either way, it reeked!

"I'm not sure, but it _stinks." _Lightningpaw emphasized, trying not to gag.

One pawstep after another they followed the scent. They passed a large oak tree and two berry bushes before finding themselves standing in front of a half-rotten log. At that point the smell was so strong that Fawnpaw nearly passed out.

"Come on Fawnpaw. Let's just go. It reeks!"

Turning, something grabbed her eye. Hanging out of a hole in the log was something fuzzy. It was grey in color and had darker stripes. Her heart sunk deep inside her belly.

"Great StarClan that's a cat! Lightningpaw, help me get them out."

He stood still, simply staring.

"I dunno. The last time you helped a cat on _our_ territory, Hawkstar was not very happy."

"That's crowfood. This cat is stuck and we can't just leave them here. Now help me!" she commanded. She unsheathed her claws and touched around the gray part hanging from the log. There was a moan.

"Help me."

Grabbing hold of the part, she allowed her claws to ever so slightly sink into the flesh. With Lightningpaw's help, they began to pull. One tug. Nothing. Two tugs. Nothing. _Come on Fawnpaw. You've got to help this cat!_ She tugged once more, but this time with all the strength she had in her.

The cat squeezed through the hole and plopped onto the ground in front of them. What she saw shocked her. It was indeed a cat. But on its right shoulder was a disgusting wound. Crusted blood stuck to its leg and green pus oozed from the wound. She gagged as bile rose in her throat. Forcing it back down, she turned to Lightningpaw.

"Lightningpaw, go back to camp and run as fast as you can. Bring some warriors to help carry this cat to camp."

He stood there and stared at her.

"Now!" She yowled.

He took of straight into the forest and left the two cats alone. _StarClan, please don't let this cat die right in front of me._


End file.
